Technological developments permit digitization and compression of large amounts of voice, video, imaging, and data information. The need to transfer data between devices in wireless mobile radio communication requires reception of an accurate data stream at a high data rate. It would be advantageous to provide antennas that allow radios to handle the increased capacity while providing an improved quality that achieves antenna coverage in both azimuth and elevation. It would also be advantageous to provide mobile internet devices and/or access points with a smaller form factor that incorporates integrated, compact, high performance antennas.